


Home earlier

by Simply_a_fan (Just_a_TG_fan)



Category: Original Work, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Simply_a_fan
Summary: Actually this one shot can suit any fandom, but if you know me, you know who was in my thoughts...Enjoy





	Home earlier

I came back home a day earlier than expected, I didn't tell her nothing, I’m not the most romantic guy in town, but for once, I fancied the idea to surprise her, she's probably already awake, but didn't matter, I bought croissants and I’m carrying a present bought while I’ve been away for film the show, after almost ten days far from home I can't wait to have her in my arms. 

As I walk in, the house is silent, she must be still in bed, is one of her habits stay up until late working on the laptop, not a big deal, I would sneak upstairs and snuggle with her in the bed, resting on her warmth, hiding my face on the softness of her hair. I missed her badly, the idea of fresh sheets and her velvet skin are a pleasant balm for my mind. 

I silently walk towards our bedroom, and as I get close, something make my fists clench, and my teeth grit. Moans, the unmistakable sound of her pants and whine, my fists clench even tighter, until my knuckles whiten. The door is open, my blood is boiling but suddenly I hear her voice calling my name in a hoarse tone, then again, loudly, in between deep sighs, I look in the room, all the tension melt away, the rage dissolved definitely replaced by a wave of heat which shakes me like electricity would. 

She’s twitching on the bed, the sheets are all messed around her naked body, her hand teasing her, she can't see me, even if her eyes are open, lost in her pleasure as she is. I’ve never seen her that way, and I can't take my eyes off, I know I should move, pretend to have seen nothing and go downstairs, I should leave her the privacy of this moment, which is hers and only hers, but I can't, the erection growth in my pants is throbbing so hard it hurts, she's beautiful and wild and somewhat different than when I’m the one who bring her till the edge, she call my name again, the last letters became a long moan as she's shaken by her climax, leaving her body still and relaxed as a puppet who had its wires cuts by an invisible hand. 

Her breasts rise up in deep breaths and when her eyes, still blurred by the pleasure accidentally turn in my direction meeting mines, I wake up by the sort of trance I were fallen in, I find myself pant hard, my hand had gripped so tight at the door side it hurts, we stare at each others, both confused, until she realizes I’m here and isn't a trick of her mind, she blush, her cheeks became of a deeper shade of red, as well of mines, suddenly I feel ashamed, guilty for my intrusion but still excited and flattered, I wander what her fantasies were, what she imagined me do to her, and I can't hide the smirk which is spreading on my face, she try to get up, she's surprised and embarrassed in such a cute way it's driving me mad, but she's still to weak for move and she fall softly on the bed sheets.

My legs finally decide to move, and I get in, I sit on the bed besides her, she has lifted herself on a elbow and she's babbling, unable to look at me in the eyes now, her voice tremble while she ask me how long is I’m here.

I grab her chin, but she keep avoid my look, I gently stroke her lower lip, telling her I’m here by a while and what I’m sorry, adding she must have missed me badly, but my attempt to say it playfully, fail miserably, my voice come out low and raspy, the stinging in my pants is become unbearable, and when she finally look at me, the stare of her hazy eyes make me gloat hard. She's simply stunning, her hair are ruffled, her cheeks had turned in a peachy shade of red and her lips are burning under my thumb, I let out a swear as she nips at the tip of my finger, she began suck it slightly, until I dip it in the wet heat of her mouth, caressing her tongue, I push it back and forth a few times, while the thought of her doing the same between my legs take form in my mind. I slip it out before lose completely my self control, I drag my thumb down her throat, leaving a wet track on her skin, until reach at her breast, circling her nipple already stiff, pulling and pinching it while I kiss her deliberately slow and briefly.

This is a new situation for us, so different than when we are both recovering from the aftermath of sex and I’m dying for have her, but despite this, I want keep her in this sort of heavenly state she is now, taking advantage by how sensitive she is, for made her came harder than my imaginary self did earlier.

I let my hand go down, following the sweet slope of her waist, climbing the soft hill of her hip, she purr under my touch, her lips reclaim more attention from mines, but she's languish, still so weak her efforts to undo the buttons of my shirt are hopeless, my hand keep follow the delightful curves of her body until arrive at her inner thigh, which glisten wet in the pale light of the room, like when she wakes me up in the middle of the night after have had an hot dream, soaked and in needs of my cares.

She twist my shirt as my hand climb up,teasing in her warm wetness, her purrs became whine as my fingertips graze her delicate skin, until she instinctively close her legs. I cup her face, determined to look at her while I keep going, turning my wrist and widening her thighs, running my fingers along her slick and swollen petals, softly and slowly, pressing and circling causing her legs spasm and her whole body shake. Her eyelids flutters in bliss, from her lips, slightly parted sighs escapes in between my name, repeated more and more frequently as my touches became heavier. I can't wait anymore, and she can't either.

I push her gently back on the bed and began get rid of my clothes, the hurry which overwhelm me is not stronger than the will  
to feel her skin against mine, her comfortable heat and her velvet softness. She's looking at me pull down my trousers with such a doe eyed look I let escape a groan, she's stretched like a cat on the bed, and despite all as I removed my boxers briefs, I take a moment for enjoy the delightful sight she is. The contact of my hand around my cock is enough for make me shiver, my eyes flutters as I clench around it and still looking at her I slide my hand along my shaft one, two, three times back and forth under her needy look, without even be aware of it. 

Soon I have her skin against mine, her arms around me, her lips on my lips, soft and hot, hot as her around me while I made my way in her tightness, groaning at the sensation to be wrapped by her, pleased by her moans, by her hand twisting the hair on the back of my neck as I keep go, smoothly now, and harder, unable to hold myself back, slamming hard and firmly, until her fingernails digs on my skin giving me shockwaves of pleasure, going faster until she arch and twitch crying my name, riding her climax until the very last bit, taking me to the edge almost at the same time.

I roll at her side, we are both short of breath, both stupidly smiling to the other as we cuddle up, she whisper me a welcome back, before snuggle in my arms a bit more and fell asleep.


End file.
